gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Elder Scrolls
So, ever since I beat Skyrim a few years ago I've been wanting the next single player Elder Scrolls to come out, because I am not paying the subscription fee for ESO. So I've decided to list all of my ideas for it. First of all: Gameplay. When I battle enemy bandits, I want to feel like I'm actually fighting them, not seeing who has a higher damage weapon that can swing faster than the other's. I want to parry and thrust and side slash and all those other crazy moves. So I think they should add some combos or different techniques or something. Another thing is character-making. I liked how in Oblivion you chose some main skills that were what your character could use and was capable of. It made it feel like an actual RPG. But in Skyrim, you have access to all skills at any time and can basically use anything anytime. This didn't feel like an RPG to me, because there wasn't much character development, other than leveling. Maybe add different backstories to choose from, that affect the story and how people react to you. Something else you could do, is to have players either command or participate in wars. And I'm not talking about 10 stormcloaks vs 10 imperials, I mean hundreds on both sides, fighting side by side with tactics. Also, more interactive story. Who do I hand the powerful item to? The Imperial or bandit? Why not keep it for myself and become a tyrant? Conquer cities, one by one. This is the kind of stuff I wanna see. More diverse story or almost custom journeys and adventures. What if I want to become a tyrant? A hero? A mysterious vigilante? A dangerous outlaw? A master wizard? A king? A small town merchant? Who knows? I want this kind of diversity in the next one. The final thing about the gameplay is the dialogues. I'm like: "This isn't a freaking friendship simulator! I want more options than yes, no, or die nub!". That's what I feel like when I talk to them. It's not supposed to be a robot, is it? Add more options, for example, if offered a quest, have these options: Yes, No, Maybe, Reporting them (if it's illegal), revealing them (if the quest is against someone else), killing them for suggesting a thing, avoiding it by just asking them or telling them something completely different or accepting it then passing it on to someone else. Second: The Map. I really didn't like how Skyrim's cities were so small and had only a handful of citizens. I want large cities, with lots of people, and many different kinds. I want crimes happening, or politicians running attack ads against their opponents. Have it feel like a real city. Some attractions maybe, like the arena in Oblivion. Maybe small islands off the coast of certain provinces. Oh yeah, speaking of provinces, maybe have more than one? Like Arena did. You know, make it somewhat interesting, one place that's hot desert (Elsweyr?), one lush jungle(Valenwood?), or one cold, unforgiving tundra(Like skyrim). Maybe turn this into a war for a story. Also larger map. Finally, the wilderness. It's honestly pretty good, but maybe a bit more diversity or ruins or something. A dungeon here, a forest there, an abandoned city, a large volcano? Any of those. Third: Story? (I don't know, it's kind of story and just keeping players intrigued) How about some plot twists? Or more heavy choices? And less back and forth quests just talking to people for other people. Maybe the Dwemer. Have the story be about the strange appearances of what may be Dwemer? Or a choice of storylines? Find the Dwemer, protect them from being discovered, or kill them all? Well that's all I have to suggest (and rant) about the next game. I hope Bethesda sees this and knows what I'm and possibly other people are looking for. -PotatoSquid/DeathRexMan Category:Video Games Category:Games